Lost in the Unknown
by xXLittleWondersXx
Summary: You think everything is fine, but before the major parts can even start, you're movie is put on pause. Ross Lynch was in a fatal accident. He is in a coma now, lost in the unknown. Will his movie ever get played, or has it ended? Will he ever be able to tell what's real from fantasy? Will he ever remember, if he wakes up?


**_This chapter is only a prologue. I will only continue it if I get enough reviews so, REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE. Tell me what you like or even what you think I can improve on. I need to get reviews to continue, because without them I don't know if anyone actually likes the story._**

 ** _Update:_** **If you have read my other stories you know I have 4 others out (Forever Falling, Not What It Seems, Between the Lines, and Forgotten) but those stories will be put on pause until after exams. So, once summer break comes, they will be updated every week.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, R5, or any other known references in this story. The ONLY thing I own is the plot, story and extra characters!_**

* * *

You're standing outside during midnight. The moon and stars are blocked by countless trees. You twist on your toes several times looking for some source of light, only to fail. You tilt your head in several different angles trying to see past the practically invisible objects obstructing your view. But you just can't see it. You are completely surrounded by darkness. Something that can make you paranoid.

The difference between the scenario and the one I am in, is that eventually, even if it be after an extensive period of time, you will find you're way out. Unless you give up of course, but you get me.

I am surrounded by darkness. Nothing more than darkness. I don't know where I am and I cannot escape.

I keep trying to pull open my eyes, but they seem to be glued shut. I try to move my hand, an arm, any muscle in my body, but it feels like I'm being weighed down with such heaviness that even professional body builders could not pick up.

The only sense I have that is properly working is my hearing, but the sounds are unfamiliar.

There is a constant and loud steady beeping. In the background there is a much quieter sound, one that is almost unnoticeable, but it is still there. It sounds almost like someone is sucking in their breath, and holding it for a while. Then they let out a few whimpers. Or perhaps, it's because they are usually just quietly crying.

What they are crying over? The answer to that is unknown to me.

Then there is a loud squeaking sound. Afterwards, creaking.

But after that, even though it is an understandable sound, confused me the most.

Voices. But all of them where unfamiliar.

"Doctor! Is there any news on his condition?" It was a strained female voice. Whoever it was, sounded like they were crying.

Now, I might not know what is going on here, but I can tell you this. The silence that followed this simple (well simple I'm sure if you understood the situation) question filled the atmosphere with awkward tension.

"I'm sure you have already been told, your son is in a coma." The doctor spoke flatly. It sounded as though he had already delivered many disappointing lines like this; he must have become used to it.

"Is that all you have to say! Nothing good? Is there any change? Any news at all?" A female voice interrupted. This one was different from the last one. It sounded more youthful, in a sense.

The doctor let out a sigh and tried to ignore the comment. It sounded as though he was trying to specifically prevent the girl from being aggravated. Judging from the tone in her voice, she had already been through enough.

"No, there has not been any further news in when he is gonna wake up. I would just like to warn you, he might not wake up.."

"Excuse me!" A male voice exclaimed. "Are you saying there is nothing you can do to wake my son up!"

"Mr. Lynch, please calm down. We have been trying to do the best we can in the fastest way possible, but..."

"But what?" Another male voice said. His sounded slightly younger, but still mature.

"But, we have been trying the best, and we have yet to find a way to wake him up. So, he can wake up tomorrow, half a year from now, or never."

"What are the chances for him to wake up?" The younger female spoke quietly. It was almost as quiet as the squeak from a mouse.

"I can't give you an exact percentage, and I hate to say this but it is low..." The doctor got cut off once again.

"Is there anything good to this news!" Mr. Lynch exclaimed, sounding frustrated. His question was left unanswered either because there wasn't or someone else asked a question too quickly. I wasn't sure which.

"And if he wakes up?" The older women asked. She sounded like she hadn't given up hope yet. She sounded like, unlike everyone else, she had a reason to believe that whoever this person was, he would wake up.

"If he wakes up, he will have a major case of memory loss. There is a chance that it could be temporary, but most likely it will be permanent.

"You're telling me my own brother won't even remember me!" The younger girl got upset. Her voice cracked and she began to silently cry.

"I'm not sure how much of his memory will be lost, but I am saying he won't remember everyone."

"Is that all?" The older women spoke.

"Yes." And with that the door creaked open and shut again.

Then the area was silent once more, not including the strange beeping and several sniffles.

I wanted to speak up. I wanted so bad to open my mouth and reassure them that everything will be okay. I wanted them to know that even though I have no idea who they are or what their situation was, I knew that whoever they were crying over was going to be okay.

Even if I could open my mouth, I couldn't say those words. Because, to be honest, I don't know if everything is going to be okay.

I don't know anything. The only thing I know for sure is that I'm lost in the unknown.

* * *

 **Okay, so there's chapter one! Let me know what you think! Remember, this is only a prologue. It doesn't really tell you that much. Sorry it's short, but the next chapter will be longer and more entertaining, if there is a next chapter. REVIEW! Tell me if you like it and want me to continue, or if you don't...**

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **-xXLittleWondersXx**_


End file.
